Talk:Config:Single Player/code/iynque/1
Boa;set iy_bot002 addbot Cheetah 5 Red 65 5 Cheetah;set iy_bot003 addbot Chicken 5 Red 65 5 Chicken;set iy_bot004 addbot Cobra 5 Red 65 5 Cobra;set iy_bot005 addbot Cockroach 5 Red 65 5 Cockroach;set iy_bot006 addbot Cougar 5 Red 65 5 Cougar;set iy_bot007 addbot Goose 5 Red 65 5 Goose;set iy_bot008 addbot Mantis 5 Red 65 5 Mantis; set iy_bot009 addbot Penguin 5 Blue 65 5 Penguin;set iy_bot010 addbot Puma 5 Blue 65 5 Puma;set iy_bot011 addbot Python 5 Blue 65 5 Python;set iy_bot012 addbot Raven 5 Blue 65 5 Raven;set iy_bot013 addbot Scarab 5 Blue 65 5 Scarab;set iy_bot014 addbot Scorpion 5 Blue 65 5 Scorpion;set iy_bot015 addbot Tiger 5 Blue 65 5 Tiger;set iy_bot016 addbot Widow 5 Blue 65 5 Widow;vstr iy_addBotsGo" set iy_levelMedium "set iy_addBots vstr iy_addBotsGo; ut_echo ^7level set to ^)Medium^7; set iy_bot001 addbot Boa 5 Red 65 5 Boa;set iy_bot002 addbot Cheetah 4 Red 65 4 Cheetah;set iy_bot003 addbot Chicken 4 Red 65 4 Chicken;set iy_bot004 addbot Cobra 3 Red 65 3 Cobra;set iy_bot005 addbot Cockroach 3 Red 65 3 Cockroach;set iy_bot006 addbot Cougar 2 Red 65 2 Cougar;set iy_bot007 addbot Goose 2 Red 65 2 Goose;set iy_bot008 addbot Mantis 1 Red 65 1 Mantis; set iy_bot009 addbot Penguin 5 Blue 65 5 Penguin;set iy_bot010 addbot Puma 4 Blue 65 4 Puma;set iy_bot011 addbot Python 4 Blue 65 4 Python;set iy_bot012 addbot Raven 3 Blue 65 3 Raven;set iy_bot013 addbot Scarab 3 Blue 65 3 Scarab;set iy_bot014 addbot Scorpion 2 Blue 65 2 Scorpion;set iy_bot015 addbot Tiger 2 Blue 65 2 Tiger;set iy_bot016 addbot Widow 1 Blue 65 1 Widow;vstr iy_addBotsGo" set iy_levelEasy "set iy_addBots vstr iy_addBotsGo; ut_echo ^7level set to ^2Easy^7; set iy_bot001 addbot Boa 3 Red 65 3 Boa;set iy_bot002 addbot Cheetah 3 Red 65 3 Cheetah;set iy_bot003 addbot Chicken 3 Red 65 3 Chicken;set iy_bot004 addbot Cobra 2 Red 65 2 Cobra;set iy_bot005 addbot Cockroach 2 Red 65 2 Cockroach;set iy_bot006 addbot Cougar 1 Red 65 1 Cougar;set iy_bot007 addbot Goose 1 Red 65 1 Goose;set iy_bot008 addbot Mantis 1 Red 65 1 Mantis; set iy_bot009 addbot Penguin 3 Blue 65 3 Penguin;set iy_bot010 addbot Puma 3 Blue 65 3 Puma;set iy_bot011 addbot Python 3 Blue 65 3 Python;set iy_bot012 addbot Raven 2 Blue 65 2 Raven;set iy_bot013 addbot Scarab 2 Blue 65 2 Scarab;set iy_bot014 addbot Scorpion 1 Blue 65 1 Scorpion;set iy_bot015 addbot Tiger 1 Blue 65 1 Tiger;set iy_bot016 addbot Widow 1 Blue 65 1 Widow;vstr iy_addBotsGo" //When no bot team is selected set iy_noBot "ut_echo ^7bot level selected.^7;ut_echo ^7^3/vstr iy_level^4<^3Easy^4 ^3Medium^4 ^3Hard^4>^7;ut_echo ^7^3/vstr iy_levelEasy ^4would spawn easy bots.^7" //Add bots set iy_addBots "vstr iy_noBot" //Picking a bot team changes this to vstr iy_addBotsGo--otherwise just asks you to pick a bot team set iy_addBotsGo "kick allbots; rcon pause; wait 145; ut_echo ^7Bots...^7; vstr iy_bot001; wait 145; vstr iy_bot002; wait 145; vstr iy_bot003; wait 145; vstr iy_bot004; wait 145; vstr iy_bot005; wait 145; vstr iy_bot006; wait 145; vstr iy_bot007; wait 145; vstr iy_bot008; ut_echo ^7^4team bots added^7; wait 145; vstr iy_bot009; wait 145; vstr iy_bot010; wait 145; vstr iy_bot011; wait 145; vstr iy_bot012; wait 145; vstr iy_bot013; wait 145; vstr iy_bot014; wait 145; vstr iy_bot015; wait 145; vstr iy_bot016; ut_echo ^7^4team bots added^7; wait 145; shuffleteams; rcon bigtext ^2Teams_Shuffled;rcon pause" //Choose a map by uncommenting ONE of the following lines. //Map can be changed by typing '/devmap ' in console. //These maps are good-ish for playing with bots. Feel free to try adding any map you like. // devmap ut4_Abbey // devmap ut4_Algiers // devmap ut4_Austria devmap ut4_DressingRoom // devmap ut4_Mandolin // devmap ut4_Riyadh // devmap ut4_Prague // devmap ut4_Toxic // devmap ut4_Uptown //created by iynque ut_echo ^7loaded^7;echo iy_solitary.cfg loaded }} Category:Code